1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible foldable keyboard apparatus configured to communicate with a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of text messages using cellular mobile telephones is well established. Under the GSM system for example, it is possible to transmit relatively large volumes of data usually obtained from an external processing environment, such as a laptop computer. In addition, the GSM recommendations also provide for smaller messages to be generated directly from the keyboard of the mobile telephone using the short message services (SMS) facility. Thus, SMS messaging, or “texting” has an advantage in that it is not necessary to provide additional processing systems given that the message may be generated exclusively by the component mobile telephone itself. However, a disadvantage of SMS messaging is that typical keyboards for mobile telephones do not facilitate the generation of text messages.
It has been appreciated that many users would make greater use of SMS messaging if the generation of text data could be made easier without impacting upon the inherent portability of the mobile telephone device.